Unsung Melody
by SamSpade
Summary: Her cheeks were red and her eyes closed leaning in pausing just before another kiss. She didn’t want to stop. “Do you hear that?”----P/O Spoilers for 2x02.
1. Chapter 1

He waited outside her porch, the lights in her apartment off. He wondered where she'd gone at the late hour and hoped it wasn't out to a bar or worse—finding herself another man. He knew he didn't have the right to be jealous or claim her for himself yet he felt all he shouldn't be feeling.

Silently he was relieved when he saw a cab pulling up out front and saw her blonde hair as the door opened. She used her cane, slowly and meticulously to get out from the cab.

"Peter?" She paid the driver, quite surprised he was sitting outside her apartment waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't exactly give me a key," he joked.

"No, I didn't," she smiled staring at him for a moment longer than necessary. "Come on, let's head inside," she offered inviting him in as she carefully walked up the stairs and inside her building. She used her cane for support as she approached the elevator, hitting the up button.

"I could have done that for you," he chuckled standing beside her.

"Still offering to carry my bags?" She teased him right back. It was the only way she knew how to cope. She wasn't used to people doing things for her, taking care of her, looking after her. This was all so knew to her.

The elevator doors opened and she hobbled in first, using her cane, hitting the button for her floor before Peter stepped in beside her. "Lucky for me your bags are already inside." He smiled staring at her, watching her intently. He knew she'd been through a lot and she talked to him but nearly as much as he hoped she would.

The elevator stopped on her floor and he held the door as she stepped out, walking to her apartment and unlocking the door. She flipped on the lights and Peter locked up behind her. "Making yourself at home?" She threw him a smile over her shoulder as she walked further into her kitchen, grabbing herself a drink.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peter asked watching her intently.

"I'm not on the pain killers anymore, if that's why you're asking." She caught his stare. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'll get it, you sit. Please, 'Livia." He wanted to help her.

"Okay, okay." She smiled finding a seat on her couch, waiting for him to bring two glasses and the bottle of liquor back with him. "Thanks," she breathed taking the glass off his hands and bringing it to her lips, swallowing the liquid feeling it burn on its way down.

"So where were you?" Peter asked knowing it was none of his business but unable to stop himself from asking.

"Jealous?" She smiled reaching for the bottle pouring herself another glass. "I went to see Sam Weiss."

"Sam Weiss," Peter repeated not recognizing the name. "Who's that?"

"Just---someone a friend recommended I talk to." Olivia watched him take a sip from his cup, having a seat with her on the sofa. She could feel him beside her and she instantly shuddered.

"Oh you mean a therapist," Peter nodded. "That's good, I mean after what you've been through, though I can't imagine trying to explain the truth to them," he frowned. He knew if she told a psychologist about alternate realities and her experience they'd probably think she had brain damage or was insane.

"Sam isn't a therapist." Olivia smiled weakly shaking her head.

"Oh," Peter watched her, trying to figure out who this Sam character was. He hated to feel she could confide in someone else but not him. "Care to elaborate?" He was hoping she'd trust him enough to open up, talk.

"Nina suggested I speak with him."

"Nina? As in Nina Sharp?" Peter shook his head.'

"Yeah, she stopped by earlier. Gave me his information. I wasn't going to visit him, but I needed some answers."

Peter nodded slowly. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I don't know," she confessed, emitting a soft sigh. "You're mad at me?" Olivia asked sensing something in his voice, her hand reached out, touching his arm. "Peter," she sighed, "is this about what happened at the house?" She knew she'd probably been trigger happy. It wasn't a good thing but she'd deal with it. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"No, it's about you not talking to me." There he said it. Her hand dropped from his as Peter finished his glass and poured himself another one.

Olivia sighed seeing the hurt and anguish behind his eyes. "Peter, that's not true," she had confided in him. The moment she woke up, when she didn't know what happened but that she'd been somewhere, she wanted him. She trusted him, more than anyone. Didn't he know that?

He stared at the bottle, unable to look at her. He didn't believe her, how could he? She'd spoken with Nina, visited a complete stranger and hadn't talked to him since she was in the hospital---not really.

"Peter," her voice was stronger, sterner this time. "God what is with you!"

"I don't like being kept in the dark," his eyes turned, staring at her, knowing if he pushed her she'd probably close herself off to him. It wasn't his intention. He knew she'd share, he just wasn't sure he could wait. What if something else happened to her? What if she disappeared again or worse? He couldn't think like that but it was hard not to.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," she sighed leaning her head back on the sofa, letting her eyes close feeling frustration setting in further. "Do you have any idea what it's like to go somewhere, for everyone close to you to tell you that you were gone, and not to remember it?"

"You will remember," Peter breathed. Honestly he didn't care if she didn't. He just wanted them to be what they were before she left. Although she hadn't told him she was going to New York and it seemed now, without her remembering why—he'd never find the answer either.

"Maybe, one day," she shrugged opening her eyes, turning her head, staring at him. "I'm not sure I want to, Peter. I'm not sure I can take remembering. What if my body is protecting me? What if forgetting is better, safer?"

"I can't believe you traveled to another reality just to forget it." His eyes shined and a faint smile fell to his lips. "I thought I lost you, 'Livia."

"I know." She'd heard it all before. Since she'd woken up, everyone she saw, everyone she spoke with, they thought she was dead.

She didn't know though. She didn't know how he really felt. "You don't," he breathed shaking his head, shifting closer his hand finding her cheek. "You can't die on me 'Livia."

She felt her heart skip a beat at his touch against her skin. Feeling butterflies in her stomach she smiled nervously, "oh I don't plan on it."

Unable to fight temptation he leant in, wanting and needing her to know how much he cared for her. How much he loved her. Not even he realized how connected they were until he thought he lost her. In that moment he believed it had been too late. Never again was he going to make the same mistake. His lips gently brushed against hers, not wanting to startle her. He didn't want her to push him away and hoped the soft kiss was enough to rouse the desires within her.

"Peter?" She rasped feeling his lips gently pulling away. Her cheeks were red and her eyes closed leaning in pausing just before another kiss. She didn't want to stop. "Do you hear that?"

"No, what?" He smiled admiring the look on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"I hear your heartbeat," she breathed knowing it sounded crazy. It was pounding furiously in his chest, much like her own.

"Yeah?" He laughed not quite believing her. "It's that loud? I can hear yours too."

"No, Peter. It's why I went to see Sam today." She knew this was killing the mood but the loud rhythm sound of his heart pumping wasn't exactly making it easy to concentrate on kissing him either. It was almost deafening.

"Wait, what?" Peter frowned trying to wrap his head around what she was saying. She was being literal? "You can actually hear my heart?" He laughed nervously, for a moment wondering if Walter had rubbed off on her.

"Yeah but it comes and goes. The supersonic hearing," she joked shaking her head. "Okay the name needs some work and I think it's a temporary result of traveling between dimensions." She smiled weakly, "I know I sound crazy and I'm not making this up just so we stop kissing because trust me, I'd really like to continue this elsewhere," she breathed staring at him.

Her eyes were dark and the smile on her face told him she was being honest. "What can I do?" Peter asked not knowing how to help her. It was no wonder she hadn't said anything to him earlier, but it all made sense---hearing something in the house, her distraction at the police station---he should have figured it out. Though how would he have guessed such a thing?

"Help me relax?" She laughed nervously. "I don't know. It comes and goes. Right now, I don't hear anything weird but sometimes, it gets too loud. Earlier when I was taking a bath---"

"Stop that sentence," Peter smiled imagining her in the tub. He knew it was something that should have been off limits but he no longer cared.

"You are---something else." Olivia laughed shaking her head. "Come with me to bed?"

"Are you sure?" He asked wondering if it was such a good idea. He wanted to, he had for months now but would this change things between them? He didn't want to risk that or her health. "The doctors probably want you to take it easy 'Livia."

"You thought I meant sex?" Olivia smiled, "that's so cute," she teased him standing up and grimacing as she reached for her cane. Walking was hell. Sex would be good but----likely painful right now. Just thinking about another made her grimace. It wasn't that she couldn't have sex, it was the bruises that still hurt, her leg was healing, it wouldn't be like how she wanted for their first time together. She'd be glad when she was fully healed. Until then she'd have to make do.

Peter smiled rolling his eyes, "how about I carry you to bed?" He lifted her before she could answer, feeling her arms around his neck as his hands held under her knees bringing her into the bedroom. Without even asking, he knew which room it was. He didn't know how, he just knew.

"You don't even let me answer, do you?" She laughed feeling him putting her down against the mattress.

His body hovered above hers. "I should probably go." He knew what he wanted but didn't want to come on too strong.

"Stay, Peter." She kept her arms around his neck. "Lay with me, please."

"Okay," he nodded feeling her hands let go as he climbed over her small frame, moving to lie beside her on the bed. "About that kiss earlier," he couldn't ignore it.

"You kissed me," she smiled shifting as best she could onto her side. "Yeah, what about it?" Her hand reached out, snaking into his hair, gently touching him. She wanted him to know he was as emotionally involved as she was.

Peter emitted a soft breath, surprised by her touch. It was comforting and strangely familiar as if they did this all the time. "Ever since you woke up in the hospital, I wanted to do that." He answered. "No, actually I wanted to do that before the accident," he smiled, "I just couldn't figure out the timing."

"So you came over tonight to kiss me?" That honestly surprised her. She hadn't any idea why he came by but the fact he did it to kiss her, shocked her more than anything.

"One of many things." Peter smiled wrapping an arm around her waist.

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Oh do tell."

"You would make me, wouldn't you?" Peter laughed snuggling closer to her. His breath tickled her ear as his lips grazed the skin of her neck. He kissed her softly and gently seeing the bruise peeking out and knowing she still had to be in a lot of pain. He didn't want to hurt her further. "Somehow I think it wouldn't be appropriate but if you can read my thoughts, maybe you'll find out that way."

"So having supersonic hearing isn't enough?" Olivia laughed. "That's just great! You're going to make me into a superhero." She laughed grimacing as she felt her ribs and stomach hurting.

Peter saw the smile turn quickly into a frown and his stomach sank, hoping he didn't hurt her, "What's wrong?" Gently his hands grazed her stomach, trying to comfort her any way he could.

"Just too much laughter," she smiled letting her eyes close as she shifted closer, letting his body give her strength and warmth. "Laughing hurts."

"That doesn't sound so bad," though he knew she would be healing for awhile. "It's better than crying," he kissed her lips softly feeling her leaning in. Her hands gripped his shirt between them. "Do you want to get changed for bed?" He knew it was getting late and could feel himself growing tired. "I can wait in the living room for you?" He was trying to be a gentleman.

"Stay in here. It's not like you haven't seen it all before," she pretended not to care. He'd seen her more than once going into the tank and though it hadn't been the most comfortable experience, she didn't mind his attention either. "Actually, can you grab me something to change into?" She asked sitting up, untangling herself from his grasp as she pointed to her dresser. "The top drawer on the left has my pajamas. Just find something loose for me, please."

Peter climbed off the bed and opened the top drawer, a smile glued to his face seeing some of her lingerie mixed in with a few t-shirts and sweatpants.

"I can hear your heart pounding again," Olivia smiled teasing him, knowing she had some sexier clothes on top.

"Really?" Peter turned around curiously, wondering how the ability worked.

Olivia laughed, "no. I just wanted to see your face." She smiled watching as he handed her a shirt and sweats.

"How about I help you out of your work clothes?" This time he was the one wanting to see her reaction.

"Sure," she smiled knowing that this could be fun. Maybe it was the hour or the fact they'd been kissing that dropped her inhibitions. She knew it couldn't be the liquor, she hadn't consumed enough.

He hadn't expected her to agree but he didn't think she'd let him stay in the room when she changed either. She was full of surprises. "Are you sure you're not 'Livia from the alternate universe?" He teased her, helping her with the buttons and carefully easing her out of her blouse. He tried to grimace at the large bruise he saw on her shoulder and back, doing his best not to touch it either. He knew it must have hurt. It looked awful.

"I guess we'll never know," she smiled through the pain, gritting her teeth as she slid the t-shirt on. Once it was on she groaned as she worked at removing her bra through the arms, still trying to keep a hint of modesty. Maybe she pretended not to care but she honestly did.

Peter didn't say a word. He watched her, feeling himself growing hotter by the second. "Pants next?" He was giving her the option to stop now.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "I can't sleep comfortably in these," she told him, letting him help her. She unzipped and shifted her hips, letting him help her out of her slacks. She hadn't realized how much easier it was with a little help. "Thanks," she smiled climbing under the covers foregoing her sweatpants.

"You're sleeping like that?" Peter asked trying not to act surprised.

"Well not entirely, you need to take some of those off." Olivia gestured towards his clothes, "then climb under here and warm me up."

He stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was joking. When she didn't laugh he pulled off his shirt and undid his pants, leaving his boxers on before climbing into bed beside her.

"Let me know if anything hurts," he couldn't help but worry, after having seen her bruises. He rested a hand on her hip, being careful not to cause her any pain.

"I'm okay," for that moment, she actually felt as if she were. With his hand against her skin, everything felt all right for the first time in a long time.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Originally this was to be a one-off. I could continue it, if there's any interest. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!_

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

It was sometime during the night when he felt her grip tighten and her body shaking in her sleep. It had woken him. His eyes opened, seeing her skin pale in the moonlight and the sheen of sweat against her brow.

"Please, don't." Her voice gasped out in sleep, afraid for her life.

"Liv, sweetheart," his touch was gentle as his hand smoothed into her hair. His body didn't untangle itself from hers, wanting to offer her any small amount of comfort he could. He knew she'd been through hell and back---literally. The nightmares weren't a surprise but witnessing one, it made his heart ache.

His touch was enough to rouse her from sleep. It shook her slightly, made her body shudder as her eyes opened, confused "Peter?" That's right, she was in her bed, he had come by her apartment that night. It was all coming back to her. What she had experienced---was just a bad dream.

"You were having a nightmare," he breathed, his voice calm and even trying his best to comfort and relax her.

Olivia let out a heavy sigh, taking in her surrounds, realizing she was safe now. It was hard to feel safe, knowing at any moment she could be thrust to the other side without warning. It terrified her. Every night since the accident she'd had bad dreams. The doctors had given her medication to help her with the pain which inevitably helped her sleep. She felt like the pills were a damned curse. She stopped taking them after the second day. She could grit her teeth and suffer the consequences. Healing would take time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked her, genuinely concerned. He wasn't even sure if she still remembered her nightmare but he wanted to be there for her, if she had.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Olivia answered eyeing the clock. It was just after three. She knew they were just dreams, and though they had a different feeling than the ones she'd experienced regarding Nick, they were still just as terrifying. Still though, it was haunting her. The fact she could slip away from this world without a choice and never come home.

Peter sighed knowing if she were awake it meant he would be too. He sat up in bed, reaching out for her lamp, turning it on. "See, no bad guys?" He didn't mean to sound so condescending but he was tired and it was late.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll just watch some tv in the other room," Olivia offered. "There's no sense in both of us being exhausted in the morning." She moved to stand up, only feeling his grip find her arm.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep with you in the other room." He acknowledged.

"You're not?" She asked wondering if he was telling her this just to make her stay in bed or if he really wouldn't be able to sleep. She sized him up, doing her best to read him but it was late and she was rather tired. "Peter?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He couldn't help but call her that, trying to find comfort in such a simple gesture for her and for himself. He'd nearly lost her, she wasn't the only one afraid.

"Kiss me again," it was all she could say, all she knew to forget the pain, escape the torment her mind held over her. She wanted to lean in to kiss him but found her body unable to move.

His fingers moved from her arm into her hair, brushing the blonde strands back out of her eyes, watching the orbs close as she sighed softly, contently. He loved having this affect on women and to be able to have it with Olivia, astounded him. "Gladly," he breathed, dragging it out, waiting to take another taste of the sweet nectar from her lips. His heart sung once again, beat by beat as his lips finally found hers.

A smile spread across her face. She could feel his heart pounding, heard it and for the first time it didn't bother her. Strangely it was comforting. She deepened the kiss, needing more from him as her fingers played along his jaw, stroking the stubble and smiling as his lips parted for her. Her head felt foggy and her body was able to relax with his kisses. They were the only drug she was capable of using without side effects. There were no bad side effects to being with Peter. Not a single one she could count.

Her hands found his chest, her hips straddled his before she pushed him back onto the bed, lying above him. His hands stayed at her waist, careful not to touch the bruises or cause her any pain. "You okay?" It was all he could ask between the kisses and light touches against her skin. She seemed better now but he knew this could lead to other things and though he wanted it, he was afraid of hurting her.

Olivia merely nodded, her fingers moving over his chest and sides, beneath the t-shirt he was wearing feeling his bare skin at her fingertips. It was heavenly. "I want more," she purred.

Peter stared up at her, a smile on his face, the bedroom light illuminating the room seeing her rosy cheeks and knowing he must have looked just as flushed as she did. "Are you sure? I mean can you?" He didn't question the need or desire, it was the physical aspects that concerned him. She was still healing, supposed to be taking it easy. Sure she'd come back to work but she had enough trouble walking, he didn't know how this would be physically possible.

"You might have to do all the work," she smiled down at him, "if you're game?" She felt her own heart pounding and realized she no longer heard his like she had before. It didn't bother her, not anymore.

"I am," Peter smiled, thrilled at the prospect of making love to Olivia Dunham.

His heart skipped a beat and she smiled, with a throaty laugh. "I heard that."

Peter reached for her hand, bringing it to his chest, beneath his shirt. "Can you feel it?" He asked letting her rest her palm against his skin, seeing the reaction, the smile across her face and her eyes dark with desire.

Olivia merely nodded, feeling her breath stolen away. Never would she have thought they'd be finding themselves in bed together, wanting him to make love to her. It wasn't such a bad thing, hardly, she just wasn't expecting it. "You're a romantic," she laughed, teasing him, trying her best to lighten the mood. She wasn't good at relationships but somehow with Peter, it was different. She felt different.

"With the right woman, maybe I am," he smiled gently rolling her onto her back. "Let me know what works and what doesn't," he whispered into her ear, feeling her shudder and smiling. He moved around to straddle her but kept his weight above her body, not wanting to crush her or cause her any pain. It was hard not to think about it after seeing the bruises.

"Peter, I'm okay. You won't break me." She immediately sensed what he was thinking, feeling in fact. Reaching out to him, "come down here with me," she purred feeling her body relaxing beneath his touch. Swiftly she removed his t-shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Carefully he rested his hips above hers, remembering every bruise and trying to be extra careful not to touch any of them. His memory was impeccable at times and when it came to Olivia, he damned well did his best at remembering every detail. "Still okay?" He asked leaning down, his lips hovering, waiting to kiss her, seeing her reaction first.

"I'd be better if you got out of those boxers," she smiled moving her hands over and across the shorts. Her fingers skimmed the waistband, pushing them down, needing to feel him, all of him.

"I could say the same for you," Peter answered with a matching smile of his own. He lifted his hips, removing his boxers and then let his fingers brush against her stomach, teasing her equally in return. "You still have too many clothes on," he whispered, leaning down stealing a kiss. His fingers slipped inside her underwear, causing her to gasp and moan as he touched her once then twice.

Her body shuddered and her insides clenched down. This was not how she imagined their first time. "I want you," she purred needing more than just his fingers working their magic. She needed all of him. Her hands were visibly shaking as reached the hem of her own shirt, pulling it up and off, needing to feel his skin against hers.

His lips found her neck, a smile as the light of the room poured over her body. She was beautiful in every way. "Can we turn the light off?" She asked seeing his eyes wandering over, staring at her.

"I like it this way," he smiled, "you're beautiful," his lips covered hers before moving down, trailing a path of kisses down her chest.

It was suddenly forgotten as his body warmed her to the core. She didn't think she'd last much longer and she wanted to feel his body with hers. "Please, Peter," she breathed feeling his fingers finally removing her underwear. He pulled away only to hear her gasp out in protest.

His hand switched off the light, "happy?" He asked shaking his head. "I wanted my attention to be on you but if you'd rather me---"

She shut him up, covering his lips, her hand on his jaw, as her other hand moved down between them, stroking him, getting him ready for her. Slowly she guided him inside her warmth, her legs parting, making room as she adjusted to his size.

"Okay?" he asked as he slowly settled on top of her, doing his best not to bare all his weight against her small frame.

Olivia nodded, her eyes closing for a moment with a smile etched across her face. Her hands found his hips, moving across his back and chest as their bodies melted together. His kisses moved across her skin, the nape of her neck, against her breasts. He left no area untouched as he claimed her body as his own.

Her head dipped back, her body arched from the mattress as her toes curled feeling each thrust intensifying the growing feelings within her. "Peter," his name slipped off her tongue as she shuddered, her hands grasping at him, pulling him tighter and deeper. Her lips covered his, needing a taste as she found release.

Feeling her body trembling and letting go, he covered her with kisses, watched her chest rise and fall with each breath of air into her lungs.

"You didn't—" she was disappointed. She had wanted him to enjoy this as much as she had.

"I'm okay," he kissed her softly watching her settle down.

Olivia shook her head, knowing better. She knew why he was doing this. He was still worried about letting go, hurting her. She'd show him she wouldn't break. She wasted no time in pushing him onto his back, climbing above him once again, straddling him. She was careful with her leg and brought his hands up against her skin showing him all the places he could touch her. "You should enjoy this," she smiled down at him. She wanted him to enjoy it.

Peter nodded slowly, he wasn't going to deny her anything. He couldn't and he did want this, badly. Sliding down onto him again, she leant down kissing him, taking her time knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Livia," he breathed struggling to keep his eyes open. He was finding it difficult to concentrate with the ability she had over him. His body pushed further inside of her with each thrust, feeling her hands against his skin, his hands moving against her body, he felt as though his heart would slam out of his chest at any moment.

"I know," she answered feeling it too. "Let it go," she kissed his ear, nibbling on the lobe as her hips didn't change their rhythm. She felt his body on the edge, ready to let go but holding back. "Peter, for me." She wanted this to be for both of them. They were equals.

Hearing her voice, feeling her body, every sensation overwhelmed him to the point he couldn't hold back any longer. His lips found hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth craving the taste and power she held over him. He loved her, it was that simple. He just wasn't sure he could ever tell her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Wow thanks you guys for all the feedback! It's always appreciated. **_

_**We'll see if I can a 3**__**rd**__** chapter up shortly!**_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I wanted to get it up and posted before tonight's new episode, so hopefully I'll have something new posted in the next few days! Enjoy._

Her eyes opened, squinting as the morning sun shined through her curtains. It was much too early to be waking up on a Saturday. Smiling, she felt a warm body behind her and his grasp around her waist. His breath tickled the back of her neck as she involuntarily shuddered.

"I felt that," Peter answered with a knowing smile.

"How long have you been up?" Her head turned back, glancing at him, with a smile. She was glad he hadn't left.

"A while," he admitted. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Olivia nodded, rolling onto her back. That didn't sound good. "About last night?" She stared up at the ceiling, emitting a soft sigh. It hurt to say the words but she thought she knew what was coming. "It can't happen again?" She guessed. "We're friends. We should keep it professional." She was trying to say everything he was about to without feeling burned. It was too late for that.

"Actually I was going to tell you I really enjoyed it," Peter laughed worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked, his fingers moving into her hair. "Livia," he wanted her to look at him.

"I'm fine," she smiled her head turning to meet his stare. "I'm just used to -"

"What?" Peter asked attentively, his fingers moving over her jaw, seeing the smile playing on her lips.

"Being disappointed," she chewed on her bottom lip.

Peter nodded slowly. He wasn't surprised. He knew she'd been betrayed by the last man she loved. He couldn't blame her for having some reservations. It was why he waited as long as he could to show her how he felt. Telling her though, it wasn't easy. He didn't want to scare her further away from him. "Well," he smiled, "lucky for you I'm not in the business of disappointing beautiful blondes." He laughed knowing it sounded stupid but seeing the smile on her face, he felt better.

"I know you're not," she reached up, touching his jaw, feeling the stubble and smiling. "I'm glad you stayed over and didn't rush out this morning." She really had thought after last night, he would have snuck out, unable to deal with what happened between them. Why did she have such little faith in Peter?

"I have nowhere else I'd rather be," he leant down pressing a soft kiss to her lips, tentatively at first, making sure she had no regrets. He didn't want to push things too far, too fast between them. He knew what happened last night had been amazing. He also knew it wouldn't have happened had they both

not been woken by her nightmare. "Should I make you coffee?" Peter offered, wanting to show her he was different, that he cared. He didn't want her thinking he was there just for sex, it's not why he came by last night and it's not why he was sticking around this morning.

"I would like that," she smiled, sitting up in bed. The sheets hugging her curves. "What about Walter?" She hoped his father would be okay looking after himself.

"Well I'm not inviting him over, if that's what you're implying," Peter laughed seeing the smile on her face and her nerves let up. "I think he'll be okay for a few hours. We can stop by this afternoon, make sure he hasn't lit the hotel on fire."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Are you going to tell him-about us?" She wasn't sure how she felt about it. It had been pretty common knowledge by now about her and John Scott. She wasn't sure she wanted everyone to know she was sleeping with Peter. Would it matter though? She wasn't sure.

"Whatever you want, 'Livia," he moved off the bed. "Let me put on some coffee and then we can talk some more." He reached for his boxers, sliding them on before heading into the kitchen. It took him no time at all to make himself at home, finding the coffee and where everything was laid out, putting it on.

Once Peter was out of the room, Olivia found his shirt from the night before, slipping it on, knowing later she'd have to give it back but right now she was claiming it as her own. "That looks cute," he mused from the doorway seeing her wearing his button down shirt. "Here let me help you with that," he smiled walking over to her, fixing the collar before placing a kiss on her neck. "You smell good."

"I probably still smell like us from last night," she laughed.

"That's not such a bad thing," he offered nuzzling her neck, before kissing the other side. He backed her up against the bed, having her sit down. He knew her leg couldn't take standing for too long. He was always looking out for her.

"Peter," she sighed softly feeling his lips pause against her skin. "What are we doing?" She hated asking but she didn't know where they stood, what they were. Friends with benefits? She wanted more than that. She needed more than that. It was Peter though, which only further confused her. He could get any woman in the world, with his good looks and charm. Why would he want her?

"Waiting for the coffee to be ready," Peter answered, moving his fingers into her hair, bringing her eyes to stare at his. "Can you hear that?" He asked feeling his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Being around her, touching her, it did that to him.

"No," she shook her head with a faint smile, "I haven't heard anything since last night." That was to mean anything overly loud or strange. She certainly could still hear everything Peter could. The 'supersonic' hearing she had experienced disappeared as quickly as it came. She wondered if Peter had been the cause of it going away—making love to him, had somehow cured her. There was no sense in dwelling on the unknown. Maybe she had imagined the whole thing? Though she was fairly certain she hadn't.

"Well," he smiled finding her hand, his fingers entwining with hers before resting them against his bare chest.

Biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes moved over his skin, taking in his appearance, his taunt muscles and physique. She hadn't paid much attention last night, her mind too hazy with pleasure to notice what was staring her in the face. "I feel it." She breathed feeling the rhythmic beating of his heart. "Feels fast."

It was fast, because he was nervous. He wanted to tell her how he really felt. What she meant to him, how much he cared about her. This didn't just happen overnight, it had been a long time coming. Had she not seen that? He was pretty sure she had. "I love you, Dunham."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Broyles calls me Dunham." She wasn't great with opening up about her emotions. Sure she could state the facts, even talk about her past to him, though it wasn't an easy subject, but feelings were the hardest for her.

"Funny," Peter smiled rolling his eyes. "I can assure you, I don't love him." He wrapped his arms tighter around her body, linking his hands together at her lower back, hugging her to him. "I really do want everyone to know about us. We're not technically partners, I'm not FBI. There's no laws restricting two friends from dating." He smiled leaning closer, resting his forehead against hers. "I really like you 'Livia. I wasn't sure I should even tell you but I can't pretend I don't. I won't pretend." He stared at her. "I nearly lost you and I can't keep thinking about the moment I thought you were gone."

She nodded slowly, taking in his words, remembering what Walter had told her in the lab, how upset they were in finding out she was dead. Broyles had told her too, mentioned briefly to her that he and Peter had sat drinking at a bar together. That it didn't feel right without her there. She wasn't sure what to say to that, but was grateful he cared enough to mention it. Staring at Peter, seeing the honesty and integrity behind his eyes, she knew he was telling her the truth. It did scare her though, she hadn't felt as though she'd lose him, she'd experienced something different-fear yes, but not because she thought she'd been dead. "Broyles told me you two were drinking together at the bar," she stared at him, curiously, her fingers moving through his hair, wanting him to talk about it, to open up to her. She could still see the weight of it all on his shoulders. It was an enormous burden to carry.

"Yeah, we were," Peter nodded, "we toasted to you," he confessed, "when we thought you were gone."

"I'm here now," she was glad she was here. There was so much she would have missed out on if she hadn't woken up. Her thumb stroked his cheek, ever so gently. "I like you too." The words felt easier coming from her lips than she thought. She knew she didn't say the other 'L' word he might have wanted to hear but it would take time. They were still new at this. "I want this with you, Peter. I do. I'm just nervous about what it means."

Peter understood, he'd seen her lose a loved one, he'd seen the determination and fear, the uncertainty of betrayal and the heartache and burden she'd carried. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Just two friends having a good time." He smiled back at her, trying to reassure her it would all work out.

"Yeah but we both know it means more than that." He'd said as much and she felt it. Last night, in bed together, no man had ever been that amazing-it wasn't just about the sex. It was Peter. It was the only way she could describe it.

Peter smiled, glad she could openly admit that it couldn't just be casual sex-whether they wanted it too or not, it meant more. "So what do you suggest? Balls in your court." He'd laid out his cards, showed her his hand. She knew how he felt and what he wanted. He was leaving the decision up to her.

She ignored the butterflies in her stomach as she leant in, brushing her lips over his. It was all she needed to settle down her nerves. "We give us a try," she suggested, knowing it was what he had wanted.

"And what about Walter, Astrid, and Broyles?" He wondered if she'd make him keep it a secret from all of them.

"What about them?" Olivia shrugged. "They'll find out eventually, I really don't care. It's about time I'm happy." The smile never left her face.

Peter laughed, quite surprised by her change in demeanor. "You sure?" He'd seen how she was leaving the hospital, she definitely seemed happier. Had he really been that change?

"I'm positive." Her fingers moved through his hair. "You're all I want. You're all I've ever wanted," Olivia confessed. "Maybe I didn't realize it in the beginning but now I know, I could never go back to not loving you." Her head bent down, capturing his lips, not waiting for him to answer. She said it back. Her heart was slamming against her chest and though it was loud, it was deafening compared to Peter's heart she'd heard last night. Except this time, it wasn't some crazy 'supersonic' hearing, it was truly that loud.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
